Never the Same
by awolnation319
Summary: Wee!Hardys. Frank and Joe are kidnapped as toddlers and brought up under an abusive household. Will Fenton and Laura find them before it's to late? In this story, Fenton is still a member of the NYPD. Rated for violence, child abuse, and language. . CHAPTER 9 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Frank and Joe are kidnapped as toddlers and brought up under An abusive household. Warming: child abuse in later chapters. **

**This is my first story ever! I hope you like it! **

Chapter 1: Prologue (Frank is 3. Joe is 2)  
"Frank? Joe? Do you boys want to go to the park?" Fenton Hardy woke his two sleeping sons from their nap at promptly two in the afternoon. His youngest son Joe opened his intense blue eyes and looked up, smiling at his father. "Yay! Daddy! Park! Swings!" Fenton turned to his older son, "what about you Frank? Do you want to go to the park?" Frank rubbed his eyes. "Ok dad." He said sleepily.  
Fenton picked up both boys from their shared bed and carried them downstairs. "Laura" He called to his wife, "Can you please get the boys shoes for me?" Fenton set the boys down on the couch, while Laura emerged from the den carrying two small pairs sneakers. "Oh Fenton, it's such a beautiful day! I'm so glad we can spend item as a family before you have to go back to the office." Fenton kissed his beautiful wife on the cheek and said, "me too sweetie. I'll finish up here why you go tell Gertrude to hurry up." As Laura started to rise Fenton winked at her "you know how slow the old girl's getting with her age" he teased.  
"Fenton Hardy! You watch your mouth!" Came the curt command from Gertrude Hardy who was standing in the kitchen. "Oh, Gertrude, don't take things so harshly." Laughed Fenton.  
Joe tugged on his mom's sleeve and looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. "Mommy, park now?"  
"Of course sweetie." Laura picked up her youngest son while Fenton picked up Frank and headed towards the door with Gertrude leading the way. Today was going to be a wonderful day.

**I know it's short. But review! Please? **


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed! The encouragement and criticism really helps. :) **

Chapter 2: Gone (Frank is still 3. Joe is still 2)

The park was quite crowded when the Hardy family arrived, but that is to be expected on a beautiful Fourth of July. It was sunny, the sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Fenton was lost in thought when Frank cried out with joy, " daddy! I see Chet!" Fenton and Laura set their small boys down and watched as their oldest son led his brother through the crowd to the sandbox. It was occupied by a happy looking Chet Morton who was gleefully pouring sand onto his head. Fenton looked at his wife and smiled at the thought of trying to get all that sand out.

"Laura! Fenton! Gertrude!" A very pregnant Mrs. Morton called to them from one of the several picnic tables. "Come join us for lunch!"  
"Good afternoon Beth!" Exclaimed Laura after she had sat down across from the cheery woman. Fenton and Gertrude exchanged similar greetings and sat down as well.

"Why, I was just telling George to make some extra hamburgers cause I had a feeling we would have company." Beth responded.  
"Oh Beth, we couldn't impose. That's five extra mouths to feed!" Laura replied.  
"Nonsense! I insist! There's plenty of food to go around!"  
She then preceded to talk to Gertrude about what she was going to name the baby. "I like the name Iola, but George thinks it's stupid."

While the women were chatting, Fenton glanced around the park. There were several people who had already laid blankets down to claim their spot for the fireworks display later that night. Fenton noticed his boys had moved to the swings. "Laura," he said, "I'm going to push the boys on swings." With that he got up from the picnic table and made his way over to the swings. "Hey boys, want some help?"  
"Yes please Mr. Hardy!" Said Chet. Fenton picked up the stout boy and placed him in the swing, he did the same for Joe and Frank.  
"You ready to go to outer space boys?" He attempted to sound like an astronaut. "Ready to launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."  
"Blastoff!" Screamed all three boys as Fenton began to push the swings.

About twenty minutes later, Fenton's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He said into the receiver. A gruff voice responded with "Fenton? It's me, Ezra. Do you have a minute?"  
"Not really Ezra, I'm with the boys."  
"It's about the serial rapist."  
Fenton's eyes grew wide. "Hold on Chief, I'll find someplace quiet and call you back." He snapped the phone shut and turned to the boys who had stopped swinging and were looking up at him curiously. "Daddy? Where are you going?" Frank asked, tears brimming his eyes.  
"I'll be right back ok? I just have to call Chief Collig and then we can have more fun."  
"No daddy, don't go!" Joe sobbed.  
"It'll be alright Joey. Mr. and Mrs. Morton have lunch waiting, why don't you go eat? I think they have cookies."  
"Be back soon, right daddy? Watch fireworks?" Joe asked.  
"Of course, sport." Fenton lifted each child from the swing and placed them on the ground. Frank took his brother's hand and started leading him toward the picnic area with Chet in tow. It broke Fenton's heart seeing his boys like that. _Once this case is wrapped up, I'll take a week off and we can go to the beach_ he thought to himself.

After seeing the boys arrive safely at the picnic area, Fenton walked over to the rest rooms and dialed the chief's number. "Hello?" The chief answered.  
"Ezra, it's Fenton. Tell me what happened. Have they caught that bastard?"  
"They have the suspect in custody, found him off the corner of Fifth Avenue."  
"That's fantastic Ezra."  
"Don't get excited yet, this is just a guy who fits the profile. We need someone to identify that this is the guy."  
"Have you tried Mary Sanderbrough? The mother of Anne Sanderbrough, the first victim? In her testimony she said she saw him. That's where we got the description for his profile."  
"Alright, I'll give her a call in a moment. Can you be at the office in ten minutes?"  
"I don't know Ezra, it's the Fourth of July. Do you really think that she'll come down to the station?"  
"I suppose you're right. Ok then, bright and early tomorrow morning."  
"Alright Chief. Have a good holiday. Bye."  
"See you tomorrow Fenton."

Satisfied that cutting his family time short had been avoided, Fenton headed back to his family. When he got to the picnic table all three boys were enjoying Mrs. Morton's homemade chocolate chip cookies. He smiled and helped himself to a piece of watermelon and sat down next to Laura. "What was that about, hon?" She asked. "Oh just Ezra wishing us a happy Fourth." He replied. There was no need to worry Laura about the serial rapist since the suspect had been caught.

"Frankie? Catch?" Joe asked his brother after they had finished eating.  
"Sure Little Buddy. We can play catch." Frank replied, wiping cookie crumbs off his face. "Chet? Do you want to play?" The heavyset boy shook his head. "Think I'll take a nap."  
"Ok boys, have fun." Said Gertrude.  
"Come back here before it gets dark, so we can watch the fireworks." Laura chimed in.  
"And Frankie, watch out for Joe. " Fenton said as the boys walked away.

_Hours later. Approximately 8:00pm_

"Laura, it's getting late. Why don't you go round up the boys so they don't miss the fireworks." Gertrude told Laura.  
"Good idea, Gertrude. It's getting dark out. I don't want them to get lost." Laura replied as she stood up and walked in the general direction the boys went.

"Fenton, how's work going?" Mr. Morton asked.  
"It's going well. Thanks for asking. How's the construction project coming along?" Fenton replied.  
"Oh you mean the farmhouse? Spectacular. We'll be living in it soon."  
"That's good news. If you ever need help, just give us a call."  
"Thanks a lot. I was just telling Beth that'd we would-"

At that moment Laura rushed up crying. "Fenton! Fenton, I can't find the boys!"

**I hope you like this chapter. Keep doing what you're doing and hit that review button. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Pandemonium

**Ok, ok, so the last chapter wasn't a big hit. Even though act worked really hard on it. But to those people (you Know who you are) who have said this isn't good Please remember this is MY story and I'll write it how I like. So if you don't like it, don't tell me, just don't read it. Thanks :) and to those few people who have left positive reviews thanks and keep it up. **

Chapter 3: Pandemonium (Again Frank is 3. Joe is 2.)

"Whoa, slow down Laura! What do you mean, you can't find the boys?" Fenton asked his wife, who was now in hysterics.

"I-I can't find m-my babies! Fenton, I looked everywhere! T-they're not by the s-swings, or the field, or on the p-playground!" Laura said between sobs.

"Calm down, sweetheart. We'll go look again. They have to be around here somewhere." Fenton consoled his wife as he wrapped her in a hug.

"We'll look too, Laura." Gertrude put a reassuring hand on Laura's shoulder.

Fenton went into police mode."Ok, split up. George, and Gertrude look by the playground. Laura and I will look by the field. Beth and Chet? You stay here in case they come back."

George and Gertrude started with the swings. "Joe! Frank!" They called, but to no avail. There was no one near the swings, so they moved onto the playground. There were two kids playing on the slide.

"Hey, kids! Have you seen two toddlers? Two boys. One with blonde hair and one with brown hair?" George called up to the kids.

"No, sorry sir. But we'll keep our eyes out for them." One of the kids replied.

Gertrude walked up to a family on a picnic blanket. "Excuse me. Have you seen two boys? Very young. One has brown hair, the other is blonde. They were wearing blue shorts and one was wearing a white shirt, and the other was wearing a red one."

"No. Sorry can't say we have. I'll help you look." A kindly gentleman replied as he stood up.

Thank you sir, but I can't take away from you're family." Gertrude said firmly.

"Nonsense. You need to be with your family too. Now where did you last see them?"

Fenton and Laura started with the field. There was so many people spread out on blankets, the Hardy's were practically stepping over them.

"Do you see them? Do you see them?" Laura kept repeating.

"Laura, we'll find them. Don't worry." Fenton told his wife to calm her down.

Suddenly, Laura let out a cry and ran from Fenton and knelt down at a spot about ten feet away. Fenton joined her and looked down at the baseball cap in her hands there was a red stain on the front. "It's Joe's." She whispered as the night sky was lit up by the first firework.

**Well there you go. I honestly don't think this is a good chapter. I promise the next one will involve Frank and Joe:) Please PM me with ideas or suggestions. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4: New Home

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry it took so long for an update but I was super busy. Band Camp (for those of you who don't know, band camp is 12-16 hours a day, for 2 weeks.) And then school started, and I have so much homework for the AP classes it's insane. **

** max2013: I am SO sorry that I misunderstood you. You have my deepest apologies because I feel really bad. **

** guest: Thanks. I think I fixed it. **

**On to the story :D **

Chapter 4: New Home 

It was almost midnight when the black 1954 Chevy pickup crunched over gravel as the driver pulled into the old ranch. The man glanced in the back seat where two boys lay unconscious on the floor. The door to the ranch house opened, and out stepped a pretty woman. She was wearing a purple dress and her hair was pulled back into a French braid. She quickly hurried out to the car and helped the man carry the boys into the house.

"Louis?" She asked timidly, "Why is this one bleeding?" She referred to Joe, who had a large vertical cut on his forehead.

"I had to get 'em in the truck somehow Vivian!" Louis shouted angrily.

Vivian didn't say anything as she followed her husband up the stairs to the last bedroom on the right. The room was painted stark white. There were two white dressers, one lamp, and one mattress on the floor. The only natural light came from a small window. The couple dumped the boys on the makeshift bed and left, closing and locking the door behind them.

_The next day_

Joe Hardy opened his eyes to see Frank looking at down at him, a concerned expression on his face. "Joey? Are you alright? You're bleeding."

"I am?" Joe touched a finger to his cut, which was now covered in dried blood. "Frankie, where we at?"

Frank had no recollection of how they got there. All he remembered was waking up on a mattress. Come to think of it, he didn't remember _anything._ "I don't know kiddo, but we're gonna find out."

Just then, the boys door opened and a vicious looking man stepped in the room. He was about 45, very muscular, had a gray scruffy mustache and wore jeans, a plaid shirt, and suspenders. "Glad to see you're finally awake." The man sneered. Frank and Joe looked at him, terrified. "Get downstairs." The man said gruffly. The boys just stared at him. "Move it!" Louis yelled. The boys scrambled to their feet and made their way downstairs. When they arrived at the kitchen table the man spoke again, "Michael, Daniel, sit." He commanded. The boys did as they were told but Frank spoke up,

"Our names aren't Michael and Daniel. They're Frank and Joe." He said in a small voice. Louis backhanded him so hard that Frank almost fell out of his seat.

"You do not speak unless spoken too! Understand?" Louis roared.

Frank just looked at him, tears in his eyes, a splotch of purple appearing over his cheekbone. Louis hit him again, "Understood?" He repeated. Frank nodded, silent tears streaking down his face. Louis slapped him again, this time with enough force to knock him out of the chair. "You address me as sir!" He yelled.

"Y-yes, s-sir." Frank said, afraid to be hit again.

Joe started to cry loudly. Louis turned to him, "There is no crying in this house, Daniel!" Louis picked Joe up and took him to the hall closet. He threw him in and slammed the door. "When ya stop crying, ya can come out, ya little brat!"

Joe just sobbed harder. "Frank!" He called out. Frank rushed to the closet door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Joe! It'll be alright! I promise!" He yelled through the wood.

Meanwhile, Louis watched the dramatic scene with amusement. _These stupid kids actually love each other._ He thought to himself._ They won't know what love is by the time I'm through with them_. Louis smiled to himself and advanced towards Frank.


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm glad that Hulu like the story :) and thanks for being patient with the updates. But this weekend's a three day weekend woohoo! So I'll try to post another chapter. **

Chapter 5: Fear (still 3 and 2)

Louis took Frank by the arm and dragged him into the living room. "There is only one form of punishment in this house, Michael!" Louis yelled as he positioned a screaming Frank over his knee. Frank yelped as Louis's hand smacked into his rear end. Frank started to squirm, but that only made Louis hit him harder. After a fruitful attempt to get loose, Frank gave up and laid across Louis' lap, screaming and crying the whole time. Finally the slaps stop, but Frank's bottom was still stinging like hell. Louis picked him up and threw him into the closet with Joe.

"Frankie? You ok?" Joe asked his sobbing brother.

Frank knew he had to be strong for Joe's sake. "Yeah, Joey. I'm fine. But for now, let's go by Michael and Daniel. Ok?"

"Ok, Fra- Michael." Joe replied as he and his brother curled up on the floor and went to sleep. Frank slept on his stomach and Joe used his back as a pillow.

_The Next Day_

When Frank and Joe woke up, the closet door was open and bright sunlight filtered in, along with the smell of frying bacon. Joe got to his feet and carefully stepped over Frank. He followed his nose to the kitchen, where Vivian was making scrambled eggs in a frying pan on the stove.

"Good morning Daniel." She said cheerfully. "I hope you're hungry."

Joe's stomach growled, he tried to think of the last time he had eaten, but couldn't remember. "Yes ma'am" he replied as he sat down at the table. Joe looked at Vivian questionably, wondering if he could trust her. He decided to take a shot, she didn't seem that bad. "Where the man?"

"Who, Louis? He's in the barn, tending to the horses. He should be in for breakfast in a few minutes." Vivian replied, a smile still on her face.

"Louis scare me."

The wooden spoon connected with Joe's face so hard that the handle snapped in two. Joe cried out and looked up at Vivian with tears streaming down his face.

The cheerfulness was replaced by fury. "Don't you ever talk about your father that way again, young man!" Vivian's eyes were now blazing.

Joe's cry had awakened Frank, who was suddenly right next to Joe, looking at Vivian with a hateful expression.

"What's all this racket 'bout, Viv!" Louis stormed in through the kitchen door.

"Just the kids, dear. Daniel was being... Ungrateful."

"Stupid, little bastard!" Louis yelled at Joe. He picked him up, placed him over his knee and did exactly what he did to Frank the day before.

_1 Hour Later_

Frank held a sniffling Joe in his arms as he whispered reassuring words into his ear. "It'll be ok, little buddy." "I'll make sure they won't hurt you anymore."

Joe lifted his head up and asked "Why they hit us?"

"I don't know, sport."

"Fr- Michael, are we gonna die?"

"No, of course not."

"Michael, I hungry."

"Me too, let's go see what we can find."

The boys wandered cautiously into the kitchen. Louis was still in the barn, and Vivian went to the store. Frank opened up a cabinet and pulled out an unopened package of cookies. He tore off the wrapping and gave one to Joe and took a bite himself.

"What the hell do ya think yer doing!" Louis stood in the doorway.

Frank and Joe went pale. "W-we were hungry, sir." Frank replied.

"In this house, ya don't eat unless yer told to eat!" Louis' face was the picture of a raging bull, but suddenly softened, an evil glint in his eye. "I think we can make an exception if yer hungry." He snatched the cookie from Joe's hand and shoved it down Frank's throat. "If yer so hungry than eat!" He yelled, pulling more cookies out of the package and forcing them down Frank's throat, making him gag. Louis grabbed a banana and jammed it all the way into Joe's mouth and down his throat, but pulled it out after Joe started choking. "Clean up this mess." Louis referred to the cookie crumbs and banana on the floor. "If this kitchen ain't spotless when I get back, I'll beat yer both bloody. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The boys mumbled as Louis walked out.

Joe turned to Frank. "What'd we do bad?"

"I don't know."

"I'm scared." Joe said as he started to sob uncontrollably.

Frank embraced his brother and whispered into his ear "Me too, little buddy." Tears blurred his vision and before he knew it, both him and Joe were crying.

**I hope you liked it. Happy Labor Day! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Priorities

**Ok so thanks to all my amazing reviewers! This chapter is hitting a little closer to home for me because on Tuesday my cousin went missing. They don't knew whether he ran away or if something worse has happened. Please pray that he gets home safely. So because of this you might not get an update for awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

Chapter 6: Priorities 

_A little refresher: Suddenly, Laura let out a cry and ran from Fenton and knelt down at a spot about ten feet away. Fenton joined her and looked down at the baseball cap in her hands there was a red stain on the front. "It's Joe's." She whispered as the night sky was lit up by the first firework._

2 days ago:

George, Gertrude, and the man who had introduced himself as Bill were heading back towards the picnic table where Beth, Chet and the Hardy's were already regrouping. Before they reached it, Gertrude knew something was wrong. When she got closer, she realized they were all staring at something in Laura's hands. Gertrude gasped when she saw Joe's hat stained with blood.

Laura clutched the hat so tightly her knuckles went white. _Who could do this to my babies?_ She wondered as fresh tears surfaced. "Fenton, what are we going to do?" She asked.

Fenton looked down at her with sad eyes. "We'll go to the police."

"We can take my car." Said Mr. Morton. The party made their way to Mr. Morton's car, minus Bill who went back to his family.

As they walked, Fenton called Ezra. "Chief, I will be meeting you at the station in about ten minutes after all."

Ezra heard the panic in his best officers' voice. "What happened Fenton?"

"The boys, they've been abducted." His voice choked on the last word.

There was silence on the other line as Ezra tried to absorb the information. "Yeah." He finally managed to say. "I'll be right there."

The Hardy's and the Morton's arrived at the police station in record time. When they walked in, Fenton was surprised to see the entire police force waiting for them. They all offered encouragement but Fenton and Laura took it numbly. Ezra led them to a conference room, once they were settled he began the questioning.

"Where did you last see them?"

"They were headed off to the field to play catch." Fenton replied.

"Which field?"

"At Bayport Park."

"What were they wearing when you last saw them?"

"Frank was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts, and Joe was wearing a white shirt and denim shorts." Laura said between sobs.

Ezra took note of this and sighed. "We'll find them, I'm sure they just wandered off."

Laura got angry. "How can you say that, Ezra? They were taken! I'm sure of it! S-some bastard took my babies!" She went pale as reality started to sink in. "Oh my God. My babies are gone." She whispered as racking sobs took over her body.

Fenton turned to Gertrude. "I think you should take her home."

Gertrude nodded, seeing the condition her sister in-law was in she had no choice. But Laura refused. "Fenton Hardy, you can't send me home! I'm not a child! I'm going to help find our children!"

"Laura, please calm down. You're not in any condition to look for them tonight. Why don't you go home, take a bath and go to bed. Ok? If anything happens I'll give you a call."

Laura glared at her husband, but went with Gertrude and the Morton's.

Fenton ran a hand through his hair. "We have to find them Ezra, we have too."

"I know this isn't what you want to hear right now Fenton, but unfortunately finding your kids isn't a top priority right now. The serial rapist is what matters. And you're the leading officer on that case." The chief told him with a grim expression.

"Dammit Ezra!" Fenton slammed his hand into the table. "I don't give a shit about the serial rapist! All I care about is finding my boys! I know you don't understand, but talk to anyone with kids. Family comes first. They're top priority on _my_ list!"

"Fenton, you need to calm down. I said we'll find them. In time. Let's wrap up the serial rapist case, then we can focus solely on getting them back."

Fenton Hardy exploded. "You want me to wait while you 'wrap up the case?' That's not going to happen Ezra! My boys are the most important thing in this world to me! I'm not going to sit back and wait while the police department ties up a few loose ends! No, I'm not going to wait! I'll find the boys myself. Ezra, I quit the force."

"What? No, you can't do that! Fenton, you're the best officer I have. Who's going to lead the investigation?"

"Have Sam do it Chief. I'm done." With that Fenton left the room, completely oblivious to the wide eyed stares that met him from the crowd.

**Kind of a boring chapter. Sorry. I'm having a bit of writers block so I'm going to give you an opportunity to participate in this story. Tell me what you want to read. I need ideas on how to abuse Frank and Joe. And stuff about Laura, Fenton, and Gertrude. So leave me ideas! You can post them in a review or send me them in a PM. Thanks for reading! Please be patient with the update. Also, please pray for my cousin. Thanks! :) Review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Why?

**Thank you all for the support but they still haven't found my cousin yet :( And thanks so much for being patient with the updates. I know they're really random. **

** Jen: Haha well that shows what I know about police investigations. Absolutely NOTHING :) thanks for pointing that out. So let's pretend that finding children would not be a top priority. **

Chapter 7: Why

_Still two days ago:_

"I have to find my boys Laura." Fenton told his hysterical wife when she asked why he had quit his job. They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking cups of coffee. It was approximately eleven o'clock at night. About 3 hours since Frank and Joe had been declared missing.

"I understand, but how are you going to find them without the police's help?" She asked

"I don't know. I'll become a detective or something."

"Who would take our boys, Fenton? Why on earth would they want two innocent children?" Laura started to break down. Fenton got up from his chair and embraced her in a hug.

"There are some sick people in this world, sweetie. We just have to hope that they don't have our children."

"If they hurt them..." She whispered into her husband's chest.

"Shhh, don't think about that." He replied softly.

"I'll kill them." Laura went on, "If they hurt my babies, I swear to God it'll be the last thing those bastards ever do."

Fenton said nothing, and soon Laura was asleep in his arms. He carried her up to their room and put her to bed. Then he set out for a long night of going through files of old police cases.

_Present day_

Fenton was still going through his police files, all the possible suspects were either in jail or dead. He had even called a few prisons to make sure that none of them had escaped. Nothing. He put down the files and ran a hand through his hair. He decided to take a break and check on Laura, who hadn't come out of their room in two days.

Fenton opened the door to see his wife and sister sitting on the floor. Spread out in front of them were every single photograph of Frank and Joe that had ever been taken. Laura and Gertrude had arranged them in chronological order, from the birth of Frank, to a photo that was taken just last week. In every photograph the boys looked so happy. But when Fenton looked at Laura, she looked like a sad puppy.

"Have you found anything?" Gertrude asked quietly.

"No." Fenton said as he sat on the floor. He pointed to the last photo in the line. The boys were enjoying ice cream cones and smiling up at the camera. "Laura, can I make a copy of this one for the missing posters?"

She stiffened but nodded.

Fenton took the photo, gave his wife a kiss and went downstairs to make the posters.

Missing: Frank and Joe Hardy  
Last seen: July 4 at 5:00pm  
Reward: $5,000  
Please help bring them home

**Yes, I know it was a little boring. Keep reviewing please. Oh, and I still need ideas on how to abuse the boys. If you give me a creative ideas about it, than I promise that the next chapter will involve Frank and Joe. So do it! Thanks! I love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8: Cheating

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for being patient with me :) a lot has happened since I last updated. So first off they found my cousin:D and we won both of our marching band competitions. Haha yea. **

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! But a very Special thanks to: guest (you know who youare:)) , and guest16 for helping me with ideas. But I have to ask, what are child restraints? **

**Guest16: I had to do that thing with the pole for band camp! But they didn't tie our hands to it. Lol.**

**Rose: sorry I should've clarified that. They were still 3 and 2. I wanted it to be like Fenton was still trying to find leads so sorry if it wasn't clear.**

**bookwriter-lover1212 I hope this chapter answers your question. **

Chapter 8: Cheating   
(Frank is 6. Joe is 5.)

_Michael was sitting in his room, thinking. Daniel was doing his chores in the barn._

Within three years of living with Louis and Vivian, Michael began to understand the meaning of loath. He_ loathe_d his parents to such a degree he wanted them to burn in hell. Michael had started to keep a diary of every time him or Daniel had been injured by their parents. Although he couldn't write, he drew pictures of him or Daniel and the injuries each had sustained. There were over five hundred pages in the little book. He had come to realize that not a day has gone by where they weren't disciplined for something. They had been starved, beaten, punched, choked, whipped, locked in closets, and slapped on numerous occasions. Most of the time, Michael had no idea why they were being punished at all.

Michael was more concerned about Daniel than anything else. His little brother was trying very hard to please their parents, and gain their love. He cried when they told him he was stupid, or worthless. And he was accepting his punishment without emotion, even when he hadn't done anything wrong. Louis and Vivian had drilled it into his head that he was "a worthless piece of shit." Michael sometimes heard Daniel muttering these words to himself in his sleep.

Today, Michael would tell Daniel that he was loved by the person who mattered most, his brother. As he descended the stairs, he heard a woman's laughter. He crept around to the living room to see a young blonde sitting on his dad's lap, she wore a red lace bra with matching underwear. Louis was clad in only a pair of boxers. He had one hand on her breast and another hooked in the waistband of her underwear. "Oh Louie," she moaned, "can't we go upstairs to do this?"

"Oh but Christina, there's so much we haven't done on the couch yet." Louis said mysteriously as he fingered her bra strap.

"What if your wife comes home?"

"She won't baby, she's visitin' her sister back east." Louis had unhooked her bra and it fell to the floor.

Christina kissed him passionately, turning her head towards the stairwell. She opened her eyes to see a wide eyed Michael staring back at her. He took off, back up the stairs. Christina let out a gasp and leapt off Louis' lap. "Oh my God. Baby, I never knew you had children." She whispered. "I think I'm going to leave." With that she got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Christina, we weren't finished!" Louis called to her.

"Call me when you have a free moment, Louis." She said as she shut the door.

Louis waited until her car left the driveway, then went into a rage. "Michael!" He yelled up the stairs. "Get yer ass down here right now!" His command was met with silence as Michael slowly crept into the closet. Michael could hear Louis rummaging around the kitchen, then his heavy footsteps ascending the stairs. "Come out boy, I know you're in here." Michael heard him say. He cowered in the back of the closet, trying to blend into the wall. The door to the closet was thrown open and Louis dragged Michael out by his ear.

"I'm sorry!" Michael cried.

"Ya brat! Ya spoiled my day! Now I'm going to spoil yours!" Louis placed Michael in front of the bed. He gripped a sock that was filled with two bulging round objects. "Assume the position." He told Michael. The boy took off his clothes, got down on his knees, and placed his head and arms on the bed.

Michael gasped as the sock came down on a back. _Oranges_. He thought to himself. _I'm being beaten by a sock and some oranges_. Louis reared back, and again brought the implement down onto Michael's exposed shoulders and back. He relished in the purple splotches that were appearing on his son. Michael started to sob uncontrollably at the pain.

Ten minutes later, Michael couldn't take it any more. He started to struggle. He tried, fruitlessly, to avoid the steady blows that were raining down on his back. He waited another minute, then stood up.

"What the hell do ya think yer doing?'" Louis roared in his face.

"I-I can't take it." Michael said miserably.

Louis just laughed. "Aw, is the poor baby in pain?" He teased. "Too bad!" He yelled as he swung the sock into Michael's face. The small boy fell to the ground, but Louis wasn't finished yet. He abandoned the sock and started kicking Michael's already bruised body. Louis grinned as Michael curled into a fetal position. Eventually, he fell into unconsciousness.

Out in the barn Daniel was mucking out the horses stalls. He felt like it was a very big job for such a small person, but didn't want to disappoint his dad. All Daniel wanted was to do something right for once. He was tired of his parents criticizing everything that he or Michael did. He was also tired of getting hit all the time. He was done being afraid.

Suddenly, Daniel felt a wave of pain wash over him. _Something's wrong with Michael. _He thought as he dropped the pitch fork and sprinted towards the house. He burst through the kitchen door and ran up the stairs. When he got to the master bedroom, he stopped short. The sight of his brother bruised and bleeding on the floor sparked something Daniel had never felt before. Anger.

Daniel let out a war cry and launched himself at his father, wrapping both arms around his neck. Louis bucked, trying to get Daniel off his back, but the child hung on with an iron grip. He started to smash Daniel into the wall behind him. Louis screamed as Daniel sunk his teeth into his ear. Finally, Louis managed to shake Daniel off.

Daniel looked up at his father with a venomous expression. "Don't hurt Michael anymore!" He screamed.

Louis smiled at him. "If ya don't want me to hurt Michael, I guess I'll have to hurt _you__**.**_" He lunged at Daniel, gripping him by the arm. "Hold still, boy." He muttered as Daniel tried to escape. He held Daniel's shoulder as he punched him in the nose, laughing at the look of sheer pain on Daniel's face as blood poured out. Louis punched him again, this time in the eye. Daniel tried to put up a hand to defend himself. Louis grabbed his wrist and his elbow and snapped his arm. Daniel let out a scream as pain shot down his broken limb. But he became quiet as Louis punched him in the jaw. Silent tears were pouring down his face. Louis picked up the discarded sock and started beating Daniel with it as he had done Michael. The youth tried to run, but Louis caught him, spun him around and delivered a punch that knocked the kid to the ground. Still, Daniel tried to crawl away, Louis started whipping him with his belt, laughing as red streaks appeared on Daniel's back. Daniel found crawling to hard with his broken arm, he stopped, and curled into a ball. Something Michael had taught him. Louis was still belting him, but switched to kicking him instead. Finally, Louis kicked him in the head, and sent Daniel into a peaceful oblivion.

**Ok. So I hope this chaper didn't disappoint. Review! And someone please tell me what child restraints are. Thanks! You all are so fantastic! **


	9. Chapter 9: Home Alone

**Hello everyone! I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been so busy. **

**As you may have noticed the rating for this story has gone up. This is due to a review that I received. Thank you to that reviewer for pointing that out. And yes I sometimes forget that I am dealing with young children. So it is now rated M for violence and language. **

**Max2013: I laughed so hard when I read you're review! **

Chapter 9: Home Alone  
(Frank is 6. Joe is 5)

Daniel awoke in a dark closet, he attempted to sit up but gave up as a wave of nausea fell over him. He looked down at his left arm, which was in excruciating pain. What he saw caused a little yelp to escape his lips. The area between his wrist and elbow was a vivid purple color and a bone was protruding in the center, causing the skin around it to stretch. Daniel turned green. He managed to stand, and examined his other injuries, avoiding looking at his arm. Overall, he was in bad shape, there wasn't a single area on his body that wasn't bruised, his head hurt and his back was covered in red streaks. He tried to open the closet door, but found it locked. He scooted to the back of the closet, put his head against his knees and cried. All he hoped was that Michael was in a better condition than he was.

Downstairs, Michael found himself sitting in a kitchen chair. He looked up to see a cold hearted grin on his dad's face. _No wonder I'm not tied down, _hethought_, I'd be to scared to move anyway._

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Louis said maliciously.

Michael said nothing, just continued to stare into his father's cruel eyes.

Louis got in Michael's face. The child could smell alcohol on his dad's breath.

"You listen to me, boy. If you ever tell a living soul about Christina I will beat little Daniel bloody and senseless while you watch. Do ya understand?"

"Yes, sir." Michael said, his eyes downcast. He knew Louis was a man of his word and vowed not to tell anyone, for Daniel's sake.

"Good." Louis slapped Michael hard across the face. "That's for being a peeping Tom, ya little bastard."

Two weeks later

"Michael!" Louis yelled up the stairs to his oldest son. "Let's go, you're gonna be late!"

Today was Michael's first day of school. He was very excited to learn, but he was afraid of leaving Daniel home alone with Louis. _As long as Daniel does his chores Daddy won't hurt him._ Michael thought to himself as he descended the stairs, jumping down the last two. He gave Daniel a kiss on the forehead and told him to be good. Then he got into the black pickup truck with Louis and sped off, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

"As soon as ya walk through that door," Louis pointed towards the entrance, "ya become their problem, not mine. Ok? I don't want no phone calls from the nurse's office saying that you're sick or something. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Michael responded as he left the car and hurried into the building.

His first class was math with Ms. Stevenson. He hurried into her room and took a seat in the first row of desks. Soon the teacher came in and class started.

At home Daniel started his first day without Michael. His arm was in a blue sling, and Michael had helped him with his chores. Now with Michael at school it was going to be a lot harder to continue his daily routine. He started collecting the eggs from the chickens, and milked the cows, then he took out the trash. Daniel went inside the farmhouse for a small lunch and realized that he had completed his chores for the day. He smiled and turned on the old TV to watch cartoons.

An hour later, Louis came into the living room to find his youngest son relaxing on the couch. "Get up." He said gruffly.

"I finished my chores." Daniel said defensively.

Louis looked at the rug. "This ain't looked vacuumed to me."

"That's Michael's chore, not mine."

"Michael isn't here! It's yuh responsibility to do all the chores now!"

Daniel could feel the anger radiating off of his dad.

"And now you're gonna to pay."

Daniel leapt off the couch and tried to run, but Louis tackled him to the floor. Daniel tried to escape but Louis was too strong. He picked the boy up and threw him into the television causing it fall over and break.

"Ya worthless piece of shit! Look what ya did!" Louis roared.

Daniel was bleeding from several cuts on his back due to the broken television glass that he was lying in.

Louis came over to him, picked him up by the shirt and threw him into the wall. "You'll get a lash for every dollar that I have to spend to fix this!" He then took off his belt and advanced towards Daniel, who was huddled against the wall shaking with fright.

"Ow!" Daniel yelped as Louis grabbed his ear and pulled him to his feet. Daniel was dragged upstairs and was instructed to lay flat on his stomach across the bed. Louis reared back and struck Daniel hard with his belt. Daniel yelled as more lashes rained down on his back and bottom.

After fifteen minutes Louis changed tactics. He pulled Daniel's pants and shirt off, ripped a lamp cord out of the socket, and folded it in half. He swung his arm back like a baseball player and lashed at Daniel's already red bottom. A satisfying wail met his ears as Daniel registered the pain. The boy kicked and screamed as Louis continued to whip him. Daniel's back and bottom were on fire, he was seeing black spots but could do nothing but beg for his father's mercy.

Ten minutes passes before the thrashing stopped. Louis and Daniel were both breathing heavily and both had sweat trickling down their faces. Daniel's throat was raw from screaming and his face was tear streaked, while Louis's was red from effort. "Go do the chores, boy." He said. Daniel grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room.

Michael came home from school to find his little brother attempting to wash the dishes. It was difficult with his arm still in a sling, it was also Michael's chore. As Michael got closer he could tell Daniel had been crying. "He made me do your chores too." Daniel sniffled. "I finished mine and I was watching cartoons, when he came in and-" he choked off as Michael wrapped him in a hug.

"Let me see, Danny." Michael coaxed. Daniel turned around, lifted his shirt and lowered his pants. Michael had to hold back a gasp when he saw Daniel's back. The whole span was a sea of red, black and blue with thinner, fiery red lash marks everywhere. Michael got some ice from the freezer and applied it to the younger boy's back. Daniel snuggled into his brother's chest as fresh tears began to break the surface.

"It'll be alright." Michael told him. He hoped Daniel didn't hear his voice tremble.

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait. And I will warn you that there probably won't be an update for a few weeks. I have marching band championships and homecoming next week. **

**So tell me what you think please. I am open to suggestions and criticism. **

**Happy Readings! **


End file.
